assassination classroom girls
by esperanzaoscura
Summary: Mi versión de la historia con diferentes personajes espero que les guste?) harem


hola atodos como estan esta historia se me ocurrio de la nada espero que les guste sera del anime assassination classroom pero con grandes cambios que ya veran bueno espero que les gusten

hola-hablar

(hola)-pensar

los derechos de los personajes son de sus respectivos creadores lo mio seria la historia

 **hora del prologo**

la secundaria Kunugigaoka la mas prestigosa escuela que existe del mas alto nivel y la mas prestigiosa escuela de chicas al mando de la directora educaba con mano de hierro pero nos enfocamos en la parte trasera en lo mas fondo del terreno en la cima de un cerro hay estaba la despreciada clase 3E en un una instalacion hecha de madera y vieja solo seguia parada por gracia de dios en el salon todas las estudiantes estaban ya sentadas y esperando con seriedad mientras se oia un zumbido incrementándose cuando una chica cerca de la ventana vio una rafaga de aire no mucho por el pasillo se oia algo escurriendose en ese momento todas se tensaron se abrio la puerta y entro un ser humanoide de color amarillo con tentaculos en vez de manos y una gran cabeza se puso en el lugar del profesor

"ser"-entonces comencemos encargada cuando digas

?-de pie-hablo una chica rubia y marcas en sus mejilla como bigotes de gato *imaginence el peinado de nagisa*

justo en ese momento todas se levantaron de golpe y sacaron armas de fuego y apuntaron al ser y volvio hablar la chica

?-atencion reverencia-

y en ese momento empezaron a disparar se formo una cortina de balas hacia el ser pero al llegar con tal personaje desaparecio pero en realidad se movia tan rapido que esquiva las balas mientras empezó hablar

"ser"-buenos dias disparen todo lo que quieran tomare asistencia erza scarlet

-presente-

"ser"-deberas hablar mas alto con todos estos disparos-

-PRESENTE-

"ser"-matsu mitarashi-

-PRESENTE-

"ser"-yue ayase-

-PRESENTE-

"ser"-juvia loxar-

-PRESENTE-

"ser"-kaede kayano-

-PRESENTE-

"ser"-momo yaoyorozu-

-PRESENTE-

despues de un rato disparando y el "profesor" dando la lista de asistencia

todo termino con las alumnas cansadas y desanimadas y al ser en calma como si lo que acabara de pasar no paso

"ser"-muy bien sin retrasos excelente eso me hace muy feliz-mientras su cara se ponia rojisa y aparecia un circulo rojo en su rostro

?-es demasido rapido- dijo una rubia de pelo largo y una sola coleta de las chicas

erza-no funciono que toda la clase disparara?-

?-(nosotros somos asesinos y nuestro objetivo es nuestro profesor)- penso la pelirubia encargada

"ser"-muy mal ni una bala dio en el blanco, los metodos basados en grandes cantidades estan faltos de pensamiento individual, linea de vision, posicion del cañon, movimientos de dedos, cada uno de ellos es simple ¡necesitan ser mas ingeniosos! de ota forma nunca seran capaces de matarme a mi velocidad maxima de match 20

?- pero mireno hay forma de esquivar todo eso-dijo una pelinegra que traia aparte de su uniforme una bufanda roja

?-estos son solo BBS pudo haberse quedado parado mientras lo golpeaban-dijo una pelirosa con dos coletas algo cortas mostrando que las balas eran bolitas de goma en realidad asi todo el grupo empezaron a protestar

"ser"-junten los BBs y denmelos se los dije podrian ser inofensivos para ustedes-mientras tomaba un arma de las chicas y se disparaba a uno de sus tentanculos cortandolo y expulsando sangre amarilla- pero son BBs anti-yo creados por el gobierno si uno acierta puede cortar a traves de mis celulas como si fuera tofu claro se regeneran poco despues de nuevo entre ustedes se pueden sacar sus ojos asi que no hay disparos a menos que sea para matarme-alrededor de su cara salieron franjas verdes y su sonrisa se iso mas grande-espero que puedan matarme,claro,antes de la graduacion bien guarden sus armas y BBs,comencemos con las clases

encargada-(la clase 3E de la escuela secundaria kunogigaoka:la clase de asesinato otro dia,otra campana de clase suena)

"ser"-jejejejejejejejeje

que opinan de esta historia espero que les guste se me ocurrio des pues de haber vuelto a leer en mi operamini de mi cel un nuevo comienzo de ashura uzumaki rinnegan muy buen escritor todas sus historias me gustan pero elimino esta y la de un shinobi en equestria eran mis favoritas pero bueno bueno como decia volvi a leer esas historias ya que las tengo guardadas en mi cel y me llego la idea bueno dos pero la otra tengo que pensarla mejor y esta vez si actualisare mis historiascomo esta y la de sekirei ya que tengo donde escribir yeah estoy feliz bueno diganme sus sugerencia y criticas buenas aquellas que sean malas olvidenlas y espero que adivinen las chicas que describi si pueden bueno hasta la proxima actualización


End file.
